This invention relates generally to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to deceleration of movements within such devices to prevent damage of various components within the MEMS devices.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) integrate electrical and mechanical components on the same substrate, for example, a silicon substrate, using microfabrication technologies. The electrical components are fabricated using integrated circuit processes, while the mechanical components are fabricated using micromachining processes compatible with the integrated circuit processes. This combination makes it possible to fabricate an entire system on a chip using standard manufacturing processes.
One common application of MEMS devices is in the design and manufacture of sensor devices. The mechanical portion of the sensor device provides the sensing capability, while the electrical portion of the sensor device processes the information received from the mechanical portion. One example of a MEMS device is a gyroscope. Some inertial measurement units (IMUs) incorporate one or more MEMS gyroscopes.
One known type of MEMS gyroscope uses vibrating elements to sense angular rate through the detection of a Coriolis acceleration. The vibrating elements are put into oscillatory motion along a motor (X) axis, which is parallel to the substrate, in a resonant mode of vibration referred to as a motor mode. Once the vibrating elements are put in motion, the gyroscope is capable of detecting angular rates induced by the substrate being rotated about an input (Z) axis, which is perpendicular to the substrate. Coriolis acceleration occurs along a sense (Y) axis, which is also perpendicular to both the X and Z axes, causing oscillatory motion along the Y-axis, in a resonant mode referred to as a sense mode. The amplitude of oscillation of the sense mode is proportional to the angular rate of the substrate. However, the vibrating elements are sometimes acted upon by external forces. As an example, aircraft or other flight platforms sometimes make high gravitational force maneuvers. The forces can cause proof masses within the MEMS device, for example, a MEMS gyroscope, to contact a motor drive, a motor pickoff or a sense plate, sometimes at such a high rate of speed, that damage can occur to one or more of the above listed components. Such contact is undesirable and effects performance of the MEMS device.